Gus Key
Personal Life Gus Key was helping his mother in their Settlement of Speltwater to the east of Aervale when raiders of Orsya came knocking. Low on supplies this squad was ransacking the tiny Speltwater striping the farmers of their hard-earned bread. Gus's father Adam who refused to cooperate was burned alive by their leader, an Orsya Sorcerer, for his defiance. Instead of intimidating the people this lead to an immediate uproar of Speltwater. They unwisely attacked and within minutes were defeated. 36 out of 55 died that day, including women and children, the Orsya Squad showed no mercy. Gus and a 19 of Villagers were able to flee from the massacre, finding shelter in Aervale. From there 15 of the survivors moved west to Cetarum leaving behind the Healer Able, the Blacksmith Mary and the two Fairbrand Brothers. After an assault on Aervale two months later, only the brothers remained. The 15 survivors tried to get by in Cetarum but were reduced to begging, being dependent upon the charity of the temple and the support of the Smith family who thankfully found regular work in these times. It was a difficult situation. Probably the 15 would have stayed this way if Kayn hadn't two months later received a letter informing him of his fathers death. Hearing this he was is no longer willing to be passive. He convinced Dewy Smith the second eldest and his best friend Gus Key to enlist with him in the Osdyr army as they had reached the required age of 15. The older Smith then also enlisted to protect his brother. Leaving his Family behind Gus enlisted in Osdyrs Army not only for revenge but also to provide coin for his family and friends. The three young men Huey(17), Dewy(15) and Gus(15) would serve a total of 8 years until the Twin's Treaty. Kayn would lose his life in the sixth year of his service after he and his comrades had made a Name for themselves as "The 15". After having climbed the ranks with the tenacity and vigor of Tempus himself Kayn was finally able to hunt down that sorcerer of Orsya whom he held responsible for the massacre of Speltwater. He was ultimately able to kill that nameless sorcerer in a duel at the cost of his own life. While his blood spilled out of him after the battle he made Gus promise to take care of the remaining 13 Speltwater*. Gus later learned that he was the sole heir of Kayn. Most prominently inheriting the Greatsword that killed the Sorcerer and Kayn's financial records and correspondences. Kayn had been spending his entire pay for the people of the village and next to food and shelter he helped with some major projects. Kayn had kept meticulous extensive records and seeing what his friend had given for others brought Gus to tears. But probably the most harrowing part was to read his diary. His fears, his nightmares, the intense loneliness, chronic pain , the recurring question when peace would come and would he Kayn have to answer for his sins. Gus realized what a leader Kayn had been, that his bravado and flippancy had been to protect others of despair, hopelessness and fear. Gus continued Kayn's work, made Sergeant shortly thereafter and kept the various accounts and practices going. After two years the war finally ended. Huey and Dewy opened up their own business in the capital and greatly enjoy the peaceful life. Osa became a Cleric of Oghma and has since started a second education in Iturune in the Art of Divination. His Mother continues her General Store with the support of Valentina who has become as Skilled Artisan and fearful negotiator. In general the remaining nine of Speltwater support each other and have carved out a space for themselves in Cetarum. Gus continues to make his Money in combat making sure to honor the Gods on a regular basis and to check in on everyone. Unlike his lost friend Kayn he is rather grumpy and only gentle with the people he cares about. He acts a lot tougher then he looks being often over the top gruff and "manly". With his final obligation fulfilled, to care for the remaining people of Speltwater, by giving the twins their savings he is now slightly without purpose. Adventuring On his way out of the capital he heard about the Windarm mine and thought it might be some good coin before heading to Cetarum.